Starbound Elithian Races Mod Unofficial Wiki
Content Page Links - Starting Items - Avikan Guide - Settlement and Random Encounters - Hunting - Ships - Unique Weapons - Biomes/SubBiomes - Starfarer's Refuge - Crafting - Vehicles Welcome to the Starbound Elithian Races Mod Wiki's Main Page This is a Unofficial wiki for the Elithian Races mod for Starbound. The Elithian Races mod adds a ton of new content to Starbound and this wiki will be a source to help you with finding specific information on the mod. Some useful links: To the Chucklefish forums version of the mod -https://community.playstarbound.com/resources/elithian-races-mod-a-starbound-expansion.3019/ To the Steam Workshop version of the mod - http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=850109963 Starting a character When you first start a character you have four races to choose from at the moment. Lore - The Avikan are a nomadic race of reptilian creatures from the desert planet of Kadavan. Forced to flee their homeworld after an invasion by the Theleans, they roam the galaxy in a massive fleet called the Avikan Nomada. Gameplay - Traditional Avikan equipment is made of bone, and when playing as the Avikan, you'll progress through the game by hunting down monsters and collect their bones and hides. In later stages of the game, you will progress to equipment made of a unique metal and will gain access to a varied assortment of weapons and equipment. Lore - The Droden are a race of robotic servants, originally created by the Avikan in their war with the Theleans. They come in two variations – War Frames and Utility Frames, represented in-game by their gender. While the majority of Droden are mindless droids, some are fully functional AIs which rival even the Glitch. Gameplay - The Droden, being creations of the Avikan, share the majority of content with the Avikan, but they do come with their own tiered armour, and can craft a few unique racial weapons later in the game. Lore - The Trink are a race of sentient robotic beings created by the Notix, a race living on the frozen planet called Icicle. They are famous for their incredible intelligence, and value efficiency above all, making them some of the best engineers in the galaxy. Gameplay - They craft their equipment from a variety of unique, extra-strong metals, and favor electric prods and laser rifles in combat. They are unlike any other race in the game, offering a truly unique experience. Lore - Desendants of humankind, the Aegi now reside on planet Elithia. They lead the Elithian Alliance - an interstellar federation of alien nations - and make for incredible diplomats, engineers and scientists. Gameplay - Aegian tiered weapons can be modified with weapon attachments, and a special crafting table lets you upgrade any of their weapons - no weapon will ever be obsolete again! Outposts Lore/Gameplay - A safe space amongst the stars, The Starfarer's Refuge is the hub for most Avikan and Droden content. Visit a large spaceship and explore hidden corners to find quest, merchants, a shooting range, the black market and many other useful services! Lore/Gameplay - Explore a large embassy building and the adjacent town! The Creon Embassy is located on Elithia, homeplanet of the Aegi and birthplace of the Elithian Alliance. This hub for Alliance content features quest, merchants, a shooting range and a black market, amongst many other things. Explore the hidden corners of this outpost to discover new and powerful weapons to craft! Starting The Game You will start the game normally (after either skipping the intro mission or doing it manually) on the ship of your selected race. Avikan - As the Avikan you will spawn with a Broken Broadsword, Protectorate Top, Protectorate Skirt, Watcher Agent Orders, Broken Spear, Avikan Hunting Knife, Watcher's Office Pass, Flashlight, 10 Torches and 4 Canned Food.(Starting Items Detailed) As well as whatever clothing you picked in the character creator. Droden - Same as Avikan but instead of a Broken Spear you will have a Broken Longsword, Plus you get a three Protectorate pieces of armor (vanity). (Starting Items Detailed) As well as whatever clothing you picked in the character creator. Trink - As the Trink you will spawn with a Broken Broadsword, Protectorate Arm, Protectorate Body, Ambassador's Log, Broken Prod, Flashlight, 10 Torches and 4 Canned Food.(Starting Items Detailed) As well as whatever clothing you picked in the character creator. Aegi - As the Aegi you will with a Broken Broadsword, Protectorate Hat, Ambassador's Log, Broken Shieldblade, Union Citizen Pass, Flashlight, 10 Torches and 4 Canned Food.(Starting Items Detailed) As well as whatever clothing you picked in the character creator. Guides - Avikan - Droden - Trink - Aegi Mod Content Besides the new playable races, the mod adds a massive amount of new content to the game, all of which you can enjoy even when not playing as one of the Elithian races. Here's a small selection of the vast amount of content available: * Hundreds of new, racially-themed decorative objects * New crafting tables, and dozens of new crafting materials for all races * Dozens of new weapons, and multiple new weapon archetypes for you to find and craft * Dozens of racially-themed armour sets, both functional and decorative * Settlements and random encounters for all races, filled with lively NPCs * A new outpost, the Starfarer's Refuge, complete with merchants, services and quests * Codex entries on the lore behind the various races, including a make-over of the Codex menu * Ancient ruins left behind by a powerful race that has long since vanished from the universe * Several new monsters to fight, capture and collect * New crops to harvest, and food items to prepare * A new rarity for items and equipment, Unique, for items of an even higher quality than Legendary * Unique Weapons with firing modes and other characteristics which set them apart from anything you can find in the base game * Unique SAIL sprites for each of the races * Custom respawn animations for all races * New vehicles for you to obtain, including hoverbikes and a mount * A new sub-biome for desert planets, including a new quicksand liquid and unique monsters * Custom crewmembers for you to recruit And much, much more besides! There are also a handful of addon mods made by the community and creator: * Elithian Ship Backgrounds * Avikan Matter Manipulator * Avikan Morphballs * Avikan Cursor Replacer * Trink Cursor Replacers * Aegi Cursor Replacers Compatibility OPTIONAL COMPATIBILITY PATCHES: These are optional patches created by me or others, which add support for other mods or fix compatibility issues. Some are made by me, other by members of the community, but all will enhance your experience! * MadTulip's Spaceship Mod: Compatibility Patch * Enhanced Party Interface: Compatibility Patch * Extended GUI: Compatibility Patch (Many Tabs) * Perennial Crops: Support for Elithian Content * Craftable Seeds: Support for Elithian Content * Frackin Universe: Compatibility Patch * Steambound Reloaded Automation: Fuel Hatch Connected F.A.Q. You can find the answers to the most commonly asked questions in the dedicated FAQ Discussion. If you have a question about the mod, please have a look at this list before asking! If the list does not cover your question, feel free to leave a comment here! Patreon Want to support the mod? The creator has a Patreon page for those who wish to support the mod with a small monthly donation, which also comes with a few nice rewards! This is completely optional, of course: your subscription to the mod is quite enough for them! If you do wish to support them on Patreon, you can find their page here. Latest activity Category:Browse